


Come Home - SH

by JamiAlexandra7



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Texting, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamiAlexandra7/pseuds/JamiAlexandra7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wakes up to find John missing from bed, and sends him a selfie (although he'd never call it that, nor would he admit to it in the first place) in hopes of getting him to come back to bed. </p><p>Inspired by a picture I came across on tumblr, and its caption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home - SH

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magikspell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magikspell/gifts).



[09:15] [Image](https://40.media.tumblr.com/94fe4ca98c247288105383948124f088/tumblr_mzl2oth1Jj1r5z4h4o1_1280.png) received. Caption: _Where are you? Come back to bed - SH_

Sherlock, of course, looks breathtaking in the photo: still soft around the edges from sleep, and wrapped only in a sheet. Breathtaking - and sad. John immediately feels bad for not having woken him properly before he leaving to catch his train, but he'd slept in himself and had been running short on time.

[09:16] _I wish. I'm on my way to Liège, love, sorry. - JW_

[09:16] _Don't look so sad. Everything alright? - JW_

[09:18] _What on Earth are you going to Liège for? - SH_

[09:18] _Yes, fine. Woke up without you._

[09:19] _Sorry, love. I'm going to a conference. We talked about this, and I woke you when I left. - JW_

[09:20] _I wasn't awake, I thought you were going to the toilet. - SH_

[09:20] _You did answer, though, or I would have left a note. I'm sorry, I thought you'd remember about the conference. - JW_

[09:21] _Come home. I miss you._

John turns towards the window to hide his smile. Sherlock Holmes, the most arrogant man in London, never signed texts that could be considered 'sentimental'. He claimed it was because he was busy or that he forgot, but John knew he was just (adorably) embarrassed and a little shy, still.

"Someone special, luv?" the grandmotherly woman across the aisle asks. "You've been smiling at your phone non-stop. Lucky lady."

John looks up at her, surprised. He knew he must look a bit besotted, grinning at his phone, but he hadn't thought it was _that_ obvious. "Yeah, he is. Special, that is. Don't know what he's doing with me, he could have anyone in London if he wanted. I'm the lucky one."

[09:23] _I miss you too. I'll be home Monday, though. Try not to blow the flat up while I'm gone. - JW_

"You're sweet. Are you on your way to see him now?"

"No, I'm going to a medical conference, he stayed at home. But it's just a weekend." John had hated to leave Sherlock to go to the conference. It was the first time they'd been separated overnight since they'd finally pulled their heads out of their arses and gotten together. Sherlock didn't always sleep through the night, but usually he was there when John woke up in the morning, and John would definitely miss waking up with his arms full of snuggly consulting detective for the weekend.

[09:23] _No promises. The flat is boring without you, and London's criminal class is appallingly dull . - SH_

"Well, I hope you enjoy the conference anyway," the woman tells John, smiling at him again before turning back to her book.

"Thank you."

[09:24] _Behave. I'll call you when I get in? - JW_

[09:24] _Obviously. - SH_

[09:25] _I love you. - JW_

[09:26] _I love you too, John. Safe trip. - SH_

**Author's Note:**

> I realized while I was fiddling with the settings on the draft that the OP on [tumblr](http://221bee.tumblr.com/post/73725561606) has an account here on Ao3, so I thought I'd send it as a gift. Hope you like it :3
> 
> Not beta'd or brit-picked, so let me know if there are any glaring errors!
> 
> Please consider [supporting me on Patreon!](https://www.patreon.com/jamialexandra7) <3


End file.
